


we fell in love in october

by ranpoandpoe



Series: Carmen Sandiego x Girl In Red [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: (i didn't mention that they are underage but i wrote this imagining them as teenagers????), (lowkey???? i guess), (so yeahh), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Rebels, Secret Relationship, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: and that's why i love fall.





	we fell in love in october

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo here i am, with ANOTHER carmen sandiego fic based on girl in red songs. even though julia/carmen isn't my favorite ship, i think they're the most popular one?? and yeah they're really cute, i LOVE it, but it's not my fav hfjkfd. ANYWAY i was excited to write about them. since they're the most popular ship i've been having contact with more works and posts about them than i've been with the other ships sO,, idk i guess that's why this work is longer??? ANYWAY AGAIN. this fic was written based on "we fell in love in october" by girl in red, both the title and the summary are quotes from the song!! also yes, the title and the summary complete each other. that's it i guess i hope y'all enjoy !!!

The wind was blowing fiercely during that Saturday. The afternoon was about to end -- the moon could already be seen, hanging on the sky -- and Carmen’s hair, red like fire, were floating. They were sitting on the roof from Julia’s house and suddenly, Carmen grabbed some cigarettes out of her pocket.

 

“Do you want one?” she asked and Julia raised an eyebrow. 

 

“We are already breaking enough rules, sitting on the roof, hiding our relationship from my family…”

 

“Your  _ homophobic  _ family,” Carmen added. “And breaking rules is never enough. Actually, rules were made to be broken.”

 

Julia laughed. Sounded like Carmen. “I’ll have one, then.”

 

_ Only one _ , Julia promised to herself. Maybe it tasted like Carmen, just like saying that rules were made to be broken sounded like her. 

 

There was something attractive about seeing her girlfriend’s face surrounded by smoke after taking the cigarette out of her mouth, Julia had to admit. The moment became less attractive after Carmen put the same cigarette on her hand. Julia noticed the red mark on the cigarette end and smiled. Maybe it really tasted like her.

 

Julia took a quick drag on the cigarette and immediately felt like coughing. She tried her best to hide it, since she wanted to impress Carmen, but gave up when she listened to the girl’s laughter. Smoking definitely wasn’t her thing. 

 

“Babe, you’re blushing,” Carmen noted and Julia knew she blushed even more after the comment. It was out of embarrassment this time, though. “You don’t need to finish it if you don’t want to. I didn’t think you’d like, but I assumed it would be better if you proved it yourself.”

 

Julia nodded and looked at Carmen, who still had a smile on her lips, next to her. Her girlfriend looked so pretty,  _ was _ so pretty, and she loved the view. The sky full of colors, orange, pink, red… all this alongside with Carmen’s gorgeous hair and -- just as gorgeous -- dark skin… it could be compared to the artworks Julia adored so dearly. Except that those artworks were a picture from the past. That view… that was now. 

 

A fond smile suddenly appeared on Julia’s face. Maybe she could paint that scene, one day. Eventually. It would be a shame if that image ended up lost in time, existing inside Julia’s mind. 

 

And the moon’s, of course. Julia looked up and could feel Carmen’s gaze on her. “What are you doing?”

 

Julia’s smile grew bigger. 

 

“I’m asking the moon and the stars to take care of this stunning picture of my girl and the sunset,” Julia stated. “It’s a precious picture and I have to make sure it will receive good care.”

 

“Am I your girl?” Carmen asked. 

 

Julia knew she wanted to hear an “of course you are” or something similar, but… well, Julia wanted to be the one who surprised her, for once. 

 

“I don’t know,” she finally responded. “Are you?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Carmen and replied. “And you…” she softly held Julia’s chin, making their eyes meet. “You are not only my girl. You are my world.”

 

Breathtaking. It was the word Julia would use to describe that moment. For some seconds, her body forgot how to perform cellular respiration. Carmen’s eyes were staring so deeply at her own, Julia had the feeling that she was reading her soul’s darkest secrets -- the ones not even herself was aware of.

 

Julia sighed and finally, after thirty seconds, looked down, fully aware that her cheeks were red again. “You really aren’t able to let me surprise you, right? You just  _ have  _ to say something to make me just as incredulous as I expected you to be.”

 

Carmen’s smile was sweet and fond, and that made Julia realize that she couldn’t be angry with her for too long. “It just comes out naturally, I guess…”

 

“It’s alright,” Julia sighed. “And just to let you know…” Carmen was glaring at her again. “You’re my world too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed it !! please comment, let me know your thoughts, feedback is really important for me <3 also, if you wanna find me on twitter, i'm @edogawaspoe (i talk more about carmen sandiego on my side account, @tyleesbian, though) <3


End file.
